Another Universe
by Pharies
Summary: Casey lives in another universe.Find out what happens when she travels to a universe through an experiment gone bad,and how she copes with it.She has a secret only the people she's close to in the universe she's traveled to know. Will others find out too?
1. prologue

I had a dream last night, but you can't know what it was

I had a dream last night, but you can't know what it was. It was the perfect ending to a story, so I wrote a beginning. I hope that you like what I write. And for those of you who think I should write a storyline or more chapters to Dear Someone Special, I'm going to start on that soon. I liked this and didn't want to lose it, and I won't lose Dear Someone Special. Ok so here's the Prologue.

--Casey--

I am Casey Fletcher, daughter of John and Miranda Fletcher. My father owns Fletcher Academy for Girls, the school I attend. It's been in my family for generations. I love to dance and sing. I'm a straight A student. I'm an only child and I'm 15 years old.

I like science a lot, and experiment because of it. That's how I got into this mess. I was doing an experiment, and now I'm stuck in an alternate universe. Fletcher Academy still exists, but I'm not my parents' child.

The good thing is that I met a woman who is into science as well, and wants to help me get back to my universe. She says she'll take care of me as if I was her own. Her name is Nora McDonald. She has a daughter who's younger than me. Her name is Lizzie, she's 12, and doesn't seem to mind me that much.

I liked my life in the other universe, but I like this life too. I'm living another life and it's not that bad, or at least that's what I thought. It's been two months since I entered this universe, and now everything's about to change.

Nora's getting married, and we're moving.

--

Ok tell me what you thought. I want feed back please.

Phaerie Lady Tori


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here's chapter two

Ok here's chapter two. Sorry for not updating. I was going to try and finish 'How I feel', then continue with 'Another Universe', but that's not working out. I wish more people would review, it'd make me update faster, knowing that people like my stories. Also I'll be making Casey somewhat, or more than somewhat, popular as the story unfolds.

Disclaimer: I don't thin I'll ever own Life with Derek, so I don't see the point of this, but I still have to say it. I don't own it ok? Ok. Good.

--Casey--

Moving is always hard, but it's even harder when you aren't in your own universe. You don't know if things are different here when moving or not, but I think it's basically the same. Good thing is that, even though I went to Fletcher Academy, I didn't go to Fletcher, does that make sense? I mean there really aren't any records of me in this world. I'm glad I'm good with computers and hacking, or I wouldn't be able to put records of me here, or at least at school.

Changing houses wasn't that big a deal. I didn't have much, and Nora promised me that we'd go shopping for school clothing after we were a little settled. Changing schools won't be that hard. I mean I might be clumsy, but I can dance really well, so maybe I'll go out for cheerleading and I like to act so I think I'll join the drama club, too. Extra curricular activities are good for keeping me busy. I try not to take too many though; I need to keep my grades up too.

Ok, school later, house situation now. So, here's who I have to live with now in an addition to Lizzie and Nora. George, he's an ok guy and hard working lawyer. I like him more then his children. Starting from oldest to youngest. Derek, who's my age, is a pain in the ass, although he has a certain charm about him. He needs to lessen the ego and be a bit less disgusting, and he needs to stop tormenting his younger brother, Edwin. Edwin is Lizzie's age, and he's ok, sometimes. He needs to stop with sales pitches. He and Lizzie get along well, so that's good. Makes him normal. Marti's in her own little world; I think that she needs to have more friends, but she is six, so I guess it's normal.

Ok what in the hell is outside my window?

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmm"

"There's something outside our window, and I'm curious about what it is, ok? I'm going to look at it."

"Hmmm"

Ok, Derek is a total ass. I know that he put the…well whatever it is, outside Lizzie and my window. I'm going to yell at him now. It's only natural.

"Der-ek!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I crossed the hall and knocked, well banged, on his door. When he answered, the way he answered mad me more pissed then whatever the hell is outside my window.

"Yes, Princess." He greets me. God, that irks me. Him calling me princess, it irks me.

"There is something hanging outside my window that wasn't there before. I think you've got something to do with it. Now, just tell me what it is and I'll deal with it, depending on what it is hanging out my window"

"It's your bra, well a few of them actually."

"DER-EK!" I scream even louder then I screamed before. Nora came running at my screaming, George close behind her. It didn't take long before the whole house was outside Derek's bedroom door watching us. I was so pissed at him, I didn't even care that the whole house was there. I slapped him and walked away to retrieve my bras.

"Casey!" Nora yelled, trying to sound like a mom, but she didn't, well at least to me.

I kept walking away, but said flippantly, "he hung my bras out my bedroom window, he deserved that slap."

George started yelling at Derek, but I didn't care. I was too busy getting my bras back inside to be washed.

God, how someone who can be so charming be such a jerk?

--

Ok here you go, another chapter. I think I'll go to bed know. I mean I've written this the chapter before it, and author's note, and I finally finished, after three days, my one shot. I'm beat.

Ok tell me what you think. Drop some love. I don't care. The more reviews, the faster the update, maybe. Hope you liked it. Later.

Tori


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaim.

---Casey---

When I got to school then next day, Emily was more hyper then usual, and I was too tired to understand what she was saying. Honestly, it's way to early to be talking quite that fast.

"So there's this new guy, and he's really cute. His name is Lucas. He's not the only new student either...Casey are you even listening to me?"

"Em, I'm listening, but you need to slow it down a bit. I had to stay up late last night doing laundry."

"Why?"

"Derek hung my bras in a tree outside my window."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But I stayed up late to make sure that Derek didn't try anything else with my bras. I put them through the wash, twice, and I'm glad I did that. God only knows what the sick jerk did to them before hanging them in the tree." I could see Emily shudder.

"That's gross, and he needs to keep his pranks to a less private situation."

"Agreed. Now, can we not talk about him? I have a headache without thinking about him."

"Sure. So shall I continue to fill you in on the new kids?"

"Please. It will keep my mind off…never mind, just tell me about them."

"Lucas just moved here from the States. I think New York, or something like that. Somewhere near the border. He's not really trying to become popular, but he already is. Rumor is he's hot, and that makes him popular automatically."

"I hate how that is. I used to be popular. You didn't want to mess with anyone with a 4.0. They could figure out ways to get you in a ton of trouble without lifting a finger. No one messed with me. I was the queen bee, and here I am nothing. It's so degrading how your grades mean nothing here. Like my hard work is nothing."

"Casey, don't say that. The higher your grade point average, the better your chance is to get into a good college."

"Yeah, Casey, you should never feel like your hard work is for nothing," a voice comes from behind them.

I turn. My eyes go wide in shock, and I don't know whether or not my heart has stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim once I gets my voice back. He takes me into a hug. "It's been along time, Casey. Make up some story. I'll go along with it to every extent I can." He whispers softly into my ear.

"Casey, you know who this is?" Emily asks me.

"Emily, why did you never tell me the last name of Lucas?" groaning slightly from affect, and pulling out of my hug with Lucas.

"Because that wasn't all that important. Casey, what is going on?"

"Emily, Lucas Storm and I used to go to middle school together. He moved after seventh grade to the States. I think he moved to Vermont, then. He may have moved somewhere else in the past three years."

"I am standing right here, Casey."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe it'd be good if she knew. What state did you move to after Vermont? It's been a really long time since we talked."

"I moved all over, but I just moved back here from New York."

"So my sources where right?" Emily whispers to herself, thinking that neither Lucas nor I have heard her.

"Yes, Emily, your sources where right." I say to her in a whisper. I can tell she's blushing. "How long do you think it will be until you move again?"

"I don't know. Hey, what class do you have first period?"

"Dance." Casey answers simply.

"Still a dancer I see. Ok, well I wanted to know what classes I'd have with you, that's all."

"Well, hand over your schedule, and I can tell you." He handed me his schedule. I scanned it quickly, and gave it back to him. "The only period we don't have together is first. Meet me here after your first. We'll walk to class together."

"Sounds like a plan." As soon as the words left his mouth, the bell rang, telling us we had five minutes to get to class.

"See you in an hour."

---

"Hey, Case, could you help Missy with the routine? She's having a little trouble with the movements, and making sure they are fast enough," my dance teacher asks as soon as I enter the room.

"Sure, Miss. Dawn."

"Oh! And Casey, we have a new student to welcome to our class. Her name is Becca Newton."

I spin around so fast I swear I got whiplash. "What are…how did you…Ugh!" I stammer.

"Casey, you know Becca?"

"Know her? She's my best friend," I tell the class. To Becca I say, "B, how are you here?" a double meaning in my words. I didn't mean in a 'Why are you at this school?' way. It was more of a "How are you in this universe?' way. "Your mom swore you'd never go to public school." I say playing along, knowing things are going to be really bad.

"My mom had no choice. I have to be here. She got transferred, and no private school was accepting new students,"

"Lucas is here too. I have all my classes, except for this one, with him. What are your classes?"

"I have French next. Here, look at my schedule," she says as she hands me her schedule. I look over it quick enough to know that she has all her classes with me. "B, you are going to be staying with me the rest of the day."

She looks me in the eye, and raises an eyebrow. Telling me things that the class would never understand. She was here to help, and so was Lucas.

---

Ah, a twist. Sorry it took so long to update. I was away over the summer, and didn't have a computer that I could have typed another chapter up on. When I got back, it was right before school started here, so I had to get into that. This is my first real chance to sit and write. I love you guys. I hope you like this chapter.

~Tori


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, something I noticed while rereading the third chapter. One of the dance teachers at my school is named Dawn. What an odd coincident.

Disclaim.

---Casey---

By lunch I had every person in my school wondering how I knew the new kids. We stuck to our stories, and no one bothered us much after that.

"So…" I say I sat down with Lucas and Becca at a clean, deserted table. "How?" I inquire confusion lacing my word.

"We found your composition book. Quite simple to see where you went after looking at the notes you made in it. Dad went flipping out, though," Lucas said from his seat next to me. I knew that he was covering up the fact that my father wasn't in this universe. He lowered his voice. "Kept going on about how you never know when to stop the dangerous experiments."

"Dad can shove it, ok?" I snap back. Some people look at us at my outburst. The Casey MacDonald they know doesn't speak like that. I lower my voice a bit, just in case. "He never understood that his daughter might not want to continue on with Fletcher Academy. He never approved of my liking for science."

"No one did," Becca said under her breath from across the table. I glared at her. "But we never questioned it. He didn't want your four point oh to come back and haunt us, now did we?" Lucas and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just told Em something concerning my G.P.A. this morning that's all. Luke here heard what I said, which is most likely his reason for laughing," I quickly explain.

"Speaking of Emily, I think that this conversation should be continued at my house later." I looked at him stangly, but then saw Emily.

"Right then. Becca's or your house?"

"Mine. My parents understand more, and…" he trailed off as Emily approached our table.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Case," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Em, had to talk to them A.S.A.P. That's all," I said hoping she wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

"It's ok. I understand. You wanted to catch up."

Lucas put his arm around my shoulder and leaned toward me to say something in my ear. "So, are we going to pick up where we left off two months ago, or have you found someone to replace me?" his breath tickling my ear. I laughed. Emily looked at me, and I knew that the actions of him and I did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, Princess," I heard from behind me. I should have gotten used to this, but I haven't. I tense up. I know that Lucas notices.

"What, Derek?" I said through gritted teeth as I turn to look at him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" His eyes are dancing with mirth, and I want to slap him all over again. My hand twitches, which Lucas notices, and he looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Derek, you don't need and introduction," my voice dripping in an overly sweet tone. "You introduce yourself to people whether they want you to or not." My friends laugh at my statement. They know the real me, and know that I would smack him if I could. Lucas leans toward me again.

"I'll take the way you treat him as a no to my question, then?" he says in a false-serious tone.

I look at him with wide eyes. I know that he's joking, but Derek and I? Never. My eyes glance at Derek, and he smiles. My glance turns to a glare, and I speak to Lucas. "You want a real answer?" my head turning toward him as I speak. He nods. I lean forward and kiss him squarely on the lips. He sighs into the kiss and wraps an arm around my waist. My hand rests on his forearm, and I feel like I'm in heaven. I think that's how he's feeling at this moment as well.

We break apart and he says, "I was hoping that would be your answer."

Derek is glaring at the side of my head I can feel it. But I don't care. I want to be with Lucas. My heart has been pulling me toward him for a few years now, and I'm not going to let so idiot that is not even really my step-brother ruining it for me.

---

Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed something. I don't want you guys yelling at me about how I'm taking away Dasey, ok? I don't know what's going to happen with them in this story. At least, not really. I have a plot, but that doesn't mean that the characters won't take it the way they want to.

~Tori


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaim.

---Casey---

Derek eventually got the message when I didn't look at him to go away. A first for him really considering he usually waits until I acknowledge him. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. And that was how I spent the remainder of my lunch period.

The rest of the day was great. I didn't see Derek for the rest of the day where it could be avoided. If I had class with him, that's different. Otherwise, I didn't see or talk to him.

"Hey, Princess." I stand corrected. It was nice while it lasted though.

"What Derek?" I snap. I don't want to deal with him right now. I'm meeting up with Becca and Lucas, remember?

"I can't leave without you, you know. I would be killed by my dad," he responses like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can go. I don't need a ride from you. I'm hanging out with Luke and Becca. Catching up, you know?" I tell him, saying the last part like it's so obvious just to mock him.

He looked a bit hurt, but it passed so quickly to anger, I could have been mistaken. "Fine. Go hang out with your boyfriend. You could have told me at lunch, you know. I have better things to do than play taxi for you." He responds hotly.

"Jeez, Derek. You don't have to have a cow. It's not like it's that big a deal," I respond astonished that he's getting so mad at me for absolutely nothing. I guess that he'll always have new tricks, huh?

He doesn't even respond. He just walks away. I roll my eyes and turn to go to my locker before I meet up with Becca and Lucas.

"Hey, babe. You ok?" I hear as an arm slips around my waist.

"I'm fine. Derek's just being a jerk .That's all. Let me get my stuff, and then we can go. Sound good?" as I keep walking toward my locker.

"Sounds great. Just hurry. I can't wait to tell you what's been happening."

"Can't wait," I say as I turn the dial to my lock. Once it's open I grab my coat, put my math books away and close my locker. "Ready?"

"Always," he whispers as he kisses my forehead. I smile.

As we walk toward the entrance of the school, Becca and Emily come up to us.

"Hey," they both greet in unison. We all laugh.

"I see it doesn't take long for all of us to fall into place."

"Yeah," Emily responds. "It's almost like we all were from another plane or something, and never met. Now that we have, we can't be separated."

We all look at her with wide eyes. '_You couldn't have hit the nail on the head any more, Em._'

I laugh nervously. "Hey, Em , why don't you come with us to hang out? It should be fun."

Lucas and Becca look at me with the same look we all just gave Emily. I look pointedly at them telling them not to worry. She'll be ok.

--

Lucas drives us all to an area not far from Emily and my house. It was nice: white fence, brick house with white trim, and a side garage. It was something you would expect my parents to buy for us to live in. The perfect 'white' family home. Makes me sick.

"You're dad is sort of holding house up for us. He gave me enough money to get started, and keep up if need be, for awhile. B's living with me. There are three rooms and two and a half baths. Very spacious. Better than an apartment, right?"

"True," I state simply.

"I thought you said your family moved around a lot and you just moved back. And Becca, I thought your mom got transferred and you couldn't go to private school," Emily said sounding incredibly confused.

"Em, let's go inside to discuss this. It's very important. Ok?" I say to her trying to sound reasonable.

She nods and we all get out of the car to go inside.

---

Ok, I just wanted to get this out there. The next chapter will be Emily finding out about Casey not being from her own universe. I know it's a bit early, but come on. Her best friend should know, right?

Anyways, I know that this is short, but please bear with me. I'm trying to get this story going, and 'How I Feel' isn't working out so great. The reasons for lengthy delays, man. And I'm sorry for that. I might not even continue with it. I have so many other stories I want to put up that I have all worked out. Now mind you it's not all on paper yet, but it will be almost fully done before I upload it.

I love you all. I know that there are people reading. I just wish that those people reviewed. Oh well. I write for fun anyways.

Peace, Love and Granola,

~Tori


End file.
